Boys will be boys and princes will be trouble
by Asit Sparkle
Summary: Thor finds out about Midguard music, with disastrous results Au/ Other:, Loki never left and remains at asgard Pairings: None well Thor/ Loki, but as BROTHERS
1. Chapter 1

Thor fumbled with the device tucked in his tunic. Jane had given it to him, it was called an 'a pod' or something...

His fingers, unused to the touch screen, pressed gingerly on the glass case, and eventually brought up the home screen; a picture of him and Jane, he didn't know quite how that worked, but he was pleased with it nevertheless.

Thor noticed a small icon in the corner, with a symbol he half recognised, he clicked it and strange sounds emerged from the device, ah hah, this must be Midguardian music. Thor wondered how they managed to fit tiny people inside to play it. His brow furrowed, what was a 'milkshake'? And why did it attract males to the 'yard'? Curious Midguardians. He tried to change the song

"I grow weary of this song, another." Nothing happened.

"Hello?" Nothing.

He sighed, perhaps you have to press something, Thor fumbled about. Again. In the minutes that followed Thor managed to turn the volume up, change the symbol in the background to a playlist, and put it on something called 'shuffle'. Perhaps he should ask Loki, who had a far better grip on technology than he did. Just then the song changed. Thor grinned. He had done it. Not sure if he liked this new song, he listened for a while; it was a Midguardian talking exceedingly fast, and his words made little or no sense together. He was about to try skipping it again when he heard two words. Thor grinned; perhaps he liked this song after all. Thor put it on 'repeat'.

Later that evening someone came to his room, opening the door saying:

"Thor I-"

"STOP! HAMMER TIME!" Exclaimed Thor, accidentally letting go of Mjölnir, which he had been twirling around his head.

"What the-" There was an almighty crash.

"Damnit Thor" Loki came in, rubbing his head and brushing what appeared to be brick dust off his tunic. He glared at Thor, who was looking a little sheepish.

"Sorry brother, I did not hear you come in."

"What the fuck were you doing?" Loki was still glaring

"I believe it is known as dancing."

"Let me rephrase that, what the fuck were you doing with your hammer?"

Thor didn't have an answer to that. Loki glared, rolled his eyes and rubbed his head again.

"...What did you want?"

"Dinner is ready, I was sent to collect you." And without another word, Loki led Thor away, still muttering curses under his breath.

It was later that night when Thor was getting into bed, he felt bad about what had happened earlier, and promised to make it up to Loki somehow. He turned over and sighed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there was an almighty roar as the speakers Loki had obviously installed after dinner, burst into life, screaming 'you can't touch this' at full volume, and a large bucket of mead was emptied over him from the piece of string over his bed.

Thor swore he could hear Loki giggling from his room from the other side of the palace.


	2. Pudding!

It right then that Thor knew a war had started, a secret war of course, such behaviour was beneath future kings, Odin would most likely scold them when he found out, but keeping it from the rest of Asgard was rather fun.

"It begins, brother." He whispered as he wiped his face and pulled spare blankets from the cupboard to sleep on.

In the morning, Thor was greeted by a very smug brother.

"Good morning Thor! How did you sleep?" He asked, beaming.

"Wonderfully, thank you so much." He responded, the look in his eyes promising payback. Loki noticed and cracked his knuckles playfully.

"Breakfast?" Loki smiled sweetly. Thor nodded, being sure to collect his own and check _everything_ before putting it in his mouth, but to his surprise Loki hadn't messed with his food. _Oh, of course._ It was his turn. He smiled to himself; little did Loki know his plan was already set in motion...

A few days later Thor went down to breakfast as usual, and when he saw Loki his face burst into an over-powering grin.

"Good morning Brother!" It was Thor's turn to be smug. Loki was rubbing his chin, ever so slightly annoyed at the slight stubble that was decorating it; Thor knew very well how much Loki liked to look presentable, and, well, the extra hair made him look rather unprince-like and, dishevelled. "You're looking very smart this morning!" He joked, the glare in Loki's eyes well worth the wait of a few days. The penny drops and a dark smirk joins Loki's face.

"Whipped cream in my shaving foam? Really?" He smirks. "That's a feeble attempt, even by your standards.

"Guess you'd better get me back then." He dared, usually not bold enough to open himself up to such an attack, but then, he was in a good mood. Loki smirked; _challenge accepted._ He turned smartly away, no doubt to get some actual shaving cream. Thor sighed, what had he just brought down on himself?

It was later that evening, there was some cream pie pudding on offer and Thor was quite looking forward to it, Jane had sent Asgard a list of 'must- have' items, not that Thor had been keeping in touch; his IPod had gone missing, but then, he supposed, he deserved that. The tray of desert came round, and just as he was about to grab one of the pies, the tray was snatched from his hand and passed on, Thor looked around just in time to see his brother grin maliciously at him and exit the dinner hall, already finished with his supper. Thor sighed; even he had to admit that was no more than what he got day to day from the trickster. He stood and left a certain feeling in his gut that Loki hadn't quite finished with him.

He was right of course, just as he had changed into his nightclothes (his brother had _such_ good timing) there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Lo-" He was cut off by his brother's action. Thor stood for a bit, sighed and wiped the cream from his face.

"You didn't get dessert, dearest brother." There was a giggle and the sound of Loki skipping away, no doubt rubbing his hands and thinking of how to trick Thor next.

"I'll get you for that." Thor muttered darkly to the empty corridor, plotting his revenge and scrubbing the remains of the cake from his face.

_Sorry this has taken so long and they're all so short, I do have a story line, kind of, and I have been super busy, I know you guys kinda like this, and well it's my first fic, so yay ^-^ thanks for being patient..._


End file.
